


Labels

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [50]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Shitlord Blake strikes again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Yang learns to be a little more careful when buying a drink for her partner.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> In Germany, there’s a brand of smoothie that has fun little phrases on the bottle. This fic is based on one such label and that label is used in this fic.

Yang walks into their Atlas dorm with a loud and extremely tired yawn, drawing the attention of her partner. She smiles tiredly at her and reaches into the small bag in her hand and passes Blake a small purple bottle, her chest fluttering at their fingers grazing along each other. 

“Hopefully that’s the right smoothie, Blake. Atlas doesn’t have the same brands as Vale or Mistral.”

“I’m sure that it’ll be fine, Yang. Thank you.”

With the smoothie handed to its rightful owner, she settles herself at Blake’s feet and plucks a bag of chips from her bag, humming tiredly to herself as she begins to eat, settling into a companionable silence with her partner. At least… until Blake lets out a loud snort and laughs a soft laugh that Yang had long ago learned spelled trouble. Yang sighs, rolling her eyes fondly and turning to Blake with an arched brow. “Alright. What is it this time, Belladonna?”

“Oh, Yang. I thought you’d never ask.” Blake coos, turning to Yang and jutting out her lip. She flutters her lashes at Yang, her lips curling into a soft smirk. “But I do feel like this is a “take me out to dinner first” situation, sweetheart. Kind of jumping the gun from best friends to wives, aren’t we?”

Yang blinks, her brow furrowing as she tries to process her partner’s words. A slow heat creeps into her cheeks as Blake holds up her smoothie bottle with a lopsided grin, snickering as Yang stares blankly at the label.

**_Will you marry me?_ **

**_[ ] Yes_ **

**_[ ] No_ **

**_[ ] Maybe_ **

**_If you bought this for your friend with no ulterior motives, we are terribly sorry._ **

**_Good luck getting out of this now!_ **

  
  
  


“Oh.” Yang says weakly, swallowing thickly as she looks back up at Blake and grins nervously. “Uh…”

“I think my mother’s going to be  _ ecstatic. _ I mean… my dad’s  _ definitely  _ gonna give you the classic shovel talk but at least you don’t have to worry about the “Don't get her pregnant” chat.” Blake comments cheerfully as she cracks open her smoothie and takes a swig, smirking around the lip of the bottle. There’s a playful glimmer in her eye as she keeps the label angled towards Yang, her ears pricking forward eagerly as she lowers her drink and tilts her head thoughtfully. “Although… it’s going to be  _ pretty _ hard to organise a wedding right now. I hate to think of the venue costs right now— Oh! We could just wait until we see my parents again. Technically, my dad can officiate since he’s the chief of Menagerie. He might cry because you know how dads are.”

“Okay. Great. That’s- Thank you—“

“I’m assuming Ruby’s going to be your maid of honour so I’ll take Weiss. You’re closer to Ren so maybe he can be your best man or maybe even your uncle can be. I’ll have Jaune as mine. Oscar could definitely be the ring bearer and Nora would have a blast as the flower girl.” Blake says, very matter of fact, as she shuffles closer to Yang, her smirk growing even more smug as Yang drops her face into her hands with a groan. “You’d look beautiful in a white dress… unless you want something less traditional? I’d prefer to wear a suit but I suppose we can both wear a suit. Fuck Atlas and their gender roles, right?”

“Are you done?” Yang asks, lifting her head to glare drying at Blake with a soft, irritated huff. “Because I’m slowly dying of mortification over here.”

“Oh, don’t pout. C’mere and give your fiancé a smooch.”

Yang freezes, her heart racing and her skin burning as Blake leans over to her until their nose to nose. She can feel Blake’s breath ghosting over her lips, can feel the heat of her body as she presses closer to Yang. Yang swallows hard and lets out a nervous sounding laugh, doing everything she can to  _ not look at her best friend’s mouth _ , even as Blake giggles softly and, at the last second, kisses the very tip of Yang’s nose.

“Uh… Wha-“ 

“Gods, I needed that laugh.” Blake says, giggling loudly as she reaches over to poke Yang’s cheek. “Look at you, Yang. You’re all red. It’s adorable.”

“Shut up!”

“Aw. I’m sorry. Did I wound your pride?” Blake says with a dramatic gasp. She places her hand on Yang’s shoulder, looking up at her with faux-pity in her eyes and sighs. “Do you want me to kiss it better, Yang? Or should I call you “baby” now that we’re engaged? No? Honey? Angel? Sweetheart- oh!” Blake grins, her eyes lighting up as Yang’s cheeks begin to burn even hotter. “Your cheeks just got even redder— I thought that you hate being called sweetheart? Or am I just special?”

“Okay. Haha. Very funny.” Yang grunts, crossing her arms and pointedly refusing to look at Blake. She may have been mortified… but she still has her pride! “Don’t be an ass about it, Belladonna.”

“If I bought  _ you _ that smoothie… would you have just let me get away with it?”

“...  _ no.” _ Yang mutters reluctantly, reaching for her chips and taking a grumpy bite out of one, completely ignoring Blake as she giggles again and rests her head on Yang’s shoulder with a loud and amused snort. A thought occurs to her and Yang pauses, arching a brow and smirking as she turns to Blake, delighting in the way her partner’s cocky smirk falters slightly. “You didn’t say no, y’know. And you seemed a little too into planning this hypothetical wedding, Blake. You got something to tell me?”

“Oh yeah. I’m  _ totally _ in love with you and have our entire wedding planned out. Right down to the doilies.”

“Idiot.” Yang chuckles softly, shaking her head fondly. There’s no bite to her voice, sounding far more like a term of endearment than an insult as they look at each other. “See, now I  _ know _ you’re lying just because of the doilies comment. You’re definitely not a doilies kinda girl.”

Blake hums thoughtfully, looking away with an odd expression as she runs a thumb over the label of her drink absentmindedly. “You’re right. I’m not a doilies kinda girl.”

Yang blinks as Blake stands up, patting her shoulder with a small, knowing smile before sending off in the direction of the team’s bathroom. Yang sighs, soft and fond, as she watches her go...

...Completely oblivious to the disappointment on her partner’s face as Blake’s confession flies completely over her head.


End file.
